


Does it rain, in the City of First Light?

by thestarslikedust



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarslikedust/pseuds/thestarslikedust
Summary: I've only listened to the first seven episodes of Marielda.





	Does it rain, in the City of First Light?

Cool rain from thick clouds, thick air. Steam rises from the ground and the rooftops, transparent and billowing in the golden light, golden air. The ground smells like iron and the sky is lavender with clouds and sunset and blue lightning that reaches across the sky like Weavers' fingers.

Hot and drilling, a hissing downpour that leaves marks on your skin, corroding brickwork and bolted steel. Pockmarks. Red burns speckling into white scars. Sheets of boiling water drenching Marielda's sprawling, shifting parishes. No one goes outside until the clouds pass and the sky clears to a searing blue-white expanse.

Or perhaps the City of Samothes knows no rain... only the suffocating, claustrophobic humidity of a burning ocean drawing forth the exhaled winds from the open mouth of a God whose eyes are the sun and moon and whose hands are the rolling hills of the mainland, hazy on the horizon... A purple dream in the shimmering heatwaves.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only listened to the first seven episodes of Marielda.


End file.
